Myths Of Unova
by MyDiary
Summary: The plot is in chapter one! a lot of details is in that chapter please read this story XD
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Description

Hello MyDiary here I know you all are frustrated with me since I keep deleting my stories and redoing what-not. I apologize for that TT^TT I have a lot of ideas but it doesn't link in the end and I decided to re do and just start a new one instead. Once again, I'm truly sorry ^^ but I hope you will support this new story of mine as I'm starting a fresh now. This story is like Nuzlocke challenge thingy

Please review, no flames! =)

Characters

Nami: An 18-year-old girl who is sometimes immature. Even though her parents has been a workaholic, she keeps her chin up and never blames them for all the hard times she went through although it has been bottled up. Loves to laugh. Hates crying in front of people or (sometimes) pokemon. Tomboyish. Has an ability to speak to pokemon not like other trainers or professors. Best friends with Leyra and Jolt.

Leyra: A happy-go-lucky girl who never fails to laugh or smile. Always listened to her Dad which sometimes can be bad. Loves to be friends with Pokemons. Quite girly but in a good way. Usually Noisy and rowdy. Became a trainer although her dad doesn't allow it. Best friends with Nami and Jolt.

Jolt: An overachiever who aims to be the champion of Unova. He tends to be smarter than the two of them making Nami annoyed sometimes. Sometimes careless but usally calm and cool. Best friends with Nami and Leyra.

Plot

As the wind breezes by a peaceful town called Nuvema, It was the time of the year. When trainer-to-be's starts their adventures. What will happen to the three young trainers who doesn't get a normal adventure but instead, drama, adventures, and kicking asses unfolds in their life as pokemon dies instead of fainting and a mysterious creeper named N came across our trainer's life as well as Team Plasma.

I own nothing but the Plot ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Girl

-Nuvema Town- 9:00 AM (Summer)

Riiiiiing~! Goes the incoming call of Nami's black and pink mixture of Pokegear on her left wrist as she groggily sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. *What is it this time?* She pressed the 'pick up' button, "Hey Nami!"

She immediately perked up at the image she saw on the video call and the voice she heard, "Oh! Good morning Dad! What's up?"

"Haha…I'm busy as always, and Happy 18th birthday!" noises can be heard on the background as Nami's dad was on his break.

A smile formed on her lips *He remembered!* she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Wow, Thanks Dad! This time you actually remembered the date...oh and are you coming home today? I'm gonna start my pokemon journey today!"

"Haha Nami..I always know! It's just that I always forget to call home…And sorry, I won't be able to. Really wish I could though…" Nami's shoulders deflated in disappointment, "Oh.."

"…Oh! I almost forgot! Your mother told to give you a little present. Ok?"

"Oh Ok…" Nami sighed, *I can't blame them their working for the sake our family*

"I need to go now. I love you!"

"Love you Dad!" Nami flashed him a smile as he hung up.

Nami sighed in disappointment. "Well..I gotta get ready for my adventure! I can't be sad on my birthday either!"

-Nami's POV-

I changed into my set of clothes which my mom prepared for me since I was young(The game clothes you know). As I fixed my cap over my bangs, there was a light knock on the door, "Nami! You there?"

"Come in Jolt!" I said as I finished fixing my cap and flashed him a smile. Jolt smiled back, "Heh thanks, and happy birthday to you Nami! I got you a gift"

"Oh thanks! Just put the box over there.." I pointed to my bed.

"Where's Ley?" I asked him as I looked everywhere. Jolt shrugged, "Well she told me..-"

There was a loud swinging of my bedroom door and loud stomping feet came into my room. *That's her alright* I beamed

"HEY Y'ALL!" Leyra practically shouted. She quickly covered her mouth, "Gosh..sorry 'bout that ruckus, I totally forgot about the time! Anyway, I baked you a nice cake Nami! And a sandwich for you Jolt!"

"Ley…Why did you do that…Again?" Jolt sighed, as Ley beamed "Well…My daddy told me that women exist to make sandwiches for men!"

*She seriously needs to stop listening to her dad once in a while* "Uh, no thanks" Uninterested, Jolt walked away leaving the sandwich on Ley's hands.

"Oh come on~! You'll love it!" Ley pouted.

And there was cake and celebrations.

I opened Jolt's gift and found out it was running shoes, "Wow! New running shoes! Thanks Jolt!"

"Your welcome" Jolt rubbed the back of his neck.

"My turn!" Ley said as she gave her gift. "…A dress? Thanks Ley! I hardly use dresses though" I muttered the last part, Luckily Ley didn't hear it. "Your welcome darling~!"

Knock knock!

All heads turned to the door, "Come in!" I said

My aunt, Suzy came in holding a big box, "Hey you guys having fun? Prof, Juniper came by to give you guys your starter pokemon! Oh and the prof told me to give you this Nami." She handed me a piece of a thinner box. "Oh..okay thanks! I'll look at it later.." I said

"Oh my the box is so grand!" Ley beamed

"Open the box Nami! I want to see our starter pokemons!" Jolt urged me.

I held out a note from the box, "Gimme a minute to read out this."

_Near Nami, Jolt, Leyra:_

_In this box will contain 3 starter pokemon_

_For your exciting adventure! After you pick one, please come over to my lab_

_Love, _

_Prof. Juniper_

"Well birthday girl…you should pick first!" Jolt gestured his hand to the box, Ley nodded "And pick it quick!"

I chuckled, "Haha Okay.." I quickly unwrapped the box and saw three poke-balls with leaf,fire and water markings on each perspectives.

"…I'll choose this one!" I said as I picked the one with the water marking, KSSHT! "Hey little guy!...I'm Nami!" I said as a figure appeared on the bed.

A cute pair of eyes looked at me with curiosity as he listened.

Mizu (Oshawott) Male

Docile, Torrent, Likes to fight.

"Na..na…Nami?" Mizu said as he smiled showing his cute-one tooth in his mouth.

**Author's Note: Yeah..The characters images and stuff are from the game clothings XD I hope you enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starter Pokemons

-Nami's POV-

Mizu(Male) : An oshawott that has a past that nobody knows, has a few strands of his blue hair curving of to the right side of his forehead becoming side bangs. Likes to smile like Nami. Cute. Has a lot of mystery in his past. Knows more than what he shows, although he acts childish all the time, when he takes charge, he would be hella handsome ;)

"Do you mind if I call you Mizu?" I smiled at the oshawott. "Na..na..Nami?...Yes! I like Mizu lots!" Mizu said as he smiled and I held him in-between of his under-arms and held him high, "Nami! I love you Nami!" I smiled at him, "Oh my gosh Mizu! You're so adorable! I love you already too!"

"Osha osha!" Ley blinked at the bonding scene in front of her as she put her tepig on her shoulder, "Awww~ their bonding already!"

Jolt shook his head, smiling "Expected from her"

I held Mizu and looked at my two best friends,"Well guys, we should head over to-"

"Hold yer ponytas Nami!...Let's Battle!" said Leyra as she pumped up her fist, "Proper ladies gotta learn how to do that right? Or was that cat fighting?"

"Um.." Unsure, I looked at Mizu "Nami Nami! I wanna fight!" I settled him down onto the floor, "…Okay be careful"

"No worries Nami! I can beat him easy!" said Mizu as he pumped up his fist. "Gooo! My darling lil' tepig!"

Tepig went speeding forward as he used TACKLE Mizu was fast enough to jump in mid-air and threw the shell as a weapon to hit tepig on the back and it rebounded back to his hand in mid-air.

"Nami, Nami! Was I good?" Mizu turned his head back, to see me amazed as he landed smoothly on the ground.

"You were great Mizu! Don't let your guard down!" I encouraged him.

"It's okay tepig try again use TACKLE!" Ley pointed as a command. Tepig went speeding forward once more Mizu jumped again but this time, Tepig turned in mid-air and tackled Mizu but Mizu was fast enough to turn around and defended himself with his shell.

Mizu lost his grip of his shell and Tepig used that chance to TACKLE him onto the ground. Mizu secretly smiled and put up his right hand in mid-air, immediately, the shell has hit Tepig and went to his hand. Mizu immediately tackled Tepig.

Tepig collapsed from exhaustion. Mizu threw his hands up from the air "Nami, Nami! Look! I won! I won the battle!"

I held him high in mid-air,"You were great Mizu! It was your first battle after all!" I congratulated him.

"It's ok tepig you were great!" Leyra petted tepig as he rested from my bed.

"Sorry to cut the celebration but Nami I would like you to battle me" Jolt smirked.

"Mizu?" I asked, "I wanna! I wanna battle!" Mizu hopped down from my arm and got ready.

"Don't let your guard down snivy!" Jolt said as snivy went face to face with Mizu.

"You too Mizu!" I warned him. "Use Tackle!" Both of us said.

Snivy used his tail to defend while Mizu used his shell. *I have to win! For Nami!* Mizu used all of his strength to get past Snivy's defense causing him to jump back. "Snivy! Just like what we planned!" Jolt said, snivy nodded at him and went climbing up the wall to the ceiling.

"Just keep tackling Mizu!"

Mizu threw his shell but Snivy dodged it easily, It was like playing tag, When Mizu jumped to the top of the celing Snivy would jump down immediately and he would throw his shell at him but it would be evaded.

*What should I do?* Mizu formed a plan in his head as he threw the shell once more. "Mizu TACKLE!"

Mizu looked up and saw Snivy preparing to jump onto him, he used that chance to throw his shell, that rebounded back to him, to distract him and used TACKLE. Snivy crashed onto the ceiling and dropped to the ground unconsciously as Mizu landed onto the ground.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Mizu wins!" Ley declared

"Nami Nami! I won! I won! I-" Mizu started celebrating but noticed something was wrong.

The whole place was a mess.

Toppled furnitures, blankets on the floor, footprints on the ceiling and a lot of marks where Mizu's shell has landed.

"…Just wow" said Jolt as he held Snivy, "Sorry 'Bout your room, Nami…By the way, Aunt Suzy won't kill us for this right?" Leyra said

I chuckled, "Nah she has seen worse, You guys go on ahead to Prof. Juniper's Iab have something to settle..first"

"Okie dokie! Just don't take too long~!" Leyra waved and went out with a slam on the door.

Mizu winced at the sound mistaking he was in trouble. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"Nah..I just need time to myself right..now" I sighed and cast a glance to the thin box resting on my bed.

With a hint of curiosity, Mizu hopped over and sat down in front of the box, "Nami, Nami! Hurry! Open the box!" He waved his arms.

I sat down next to him and unwrapped the thin layer of ribbon and saw a letter attached to a case.

"What is that Nami?" Mizu tried to get the letter but I took it away from him. "It's just...a letter Mizu, Let's read it shall we?" I cast him a fake smile.

_Dear Nami,_

_I and your Mom are very sorry for not being able to see you off on your_

_Journey, But please know that both of us loved you very much and couldn't make it due to work issues. In the box, you will find a pendant, take note it is not a mere pendant as we made it with love ^^ and who knows, this pendant might be handful for your journey! Sweetie, we need to go now, I hope you understand our situation and love us as much as we do ^^_

_XOXO,_

_Mom and Dad_

_PS: Nami, please try calling your Mom she misses you.._

"Wow!" Mizu beamed as I opened the case, a tear-like shape was in it shining brightly. "I'm not this fancy but.." I clasped it around my neck.

"You look great Nami!" Mizu clapped and whirled around in happiness. "Well then, shall we go Mizu?" I held him comfortable on my arms and went to Prof. Juniper's lab.


	4. Chapter 4: A new beginning

's Lab-

"Sorry! I'm late!" I rushed towards the area where Leyra was seated next to Jolt and squeezed in between them.

"And you had to be in the middle of us" Jolt narrowed his eyes, I smiled evily "Was I interrupting your privacy?"

"Why you-" Before Jolt could kill the heck out of me, "Okay kids stop messing around!"

"We ain't kids any more Prof!" Leyra pouted, making Prof. Juniper chuckle, "Well you three still act like one~!"

"Why are we here again?" I reminded Prof. "As you know, having pokemons and going on an adventure is very serious and I have calculated there is a 30% chance of pokemon dying instead of fainting, if you don't want to continue please speak up" Prof. Juniper looked at each of us, "Tch, you all..are so grown up now…I'll give you this box that contains all the important stuffs"

We took each of our stuff with our initial on each of our belongings. "From immature kids that doesn't even know a single thing about matureness…Now you're all here…" Prof. Juniper started to tear up, "Prof, don't tell me you will miss us?" Jolt smirked

"HELL YEAH I WILL!"

"I'll visit sometimes" I promised her, helding out my pinky as the three of us went out.

"Prof, are you sure about entrusting those three pokemons to those trainers?" asked one of the apperentice.

"Don't worry Bill, those pokemon knows more than what they show..Especially that special oshawott, or should I say Mizu" Prof. Juniper chuckled *Their such grown-ups now, I wonder if they can handle the adventure their gonna experience*

-Route 3-

"Come on guys! Let's take our first step to route 1 together!" Leyra waved her arms.

One, two, three!  
*Route 1, a new journey, a new experience, a new…life* I inhaled a breath as I watched Leyra jumped in happiness and Jolt shaking his head, chuckling. I smiled, *What's there to worry when you have friends who got your back whenever you need them?*


	5. Chapter 5: Accumula City

-Route 1-

Clicking sounds can be hear as Jolt typed the direction to Accumula Town. "Nami, Nami! I'm bored!" Mizu said as he whirled around on the ground, "We'll get there soon Mizu" I chuckled as he dropped to the ground in dizzinesss. "Aha! Accumala Town is just a walking distance over there!" Jolt pointed to a town in a distance. With a soft snap, he closed his poke laptop and winked, "I'll be going first girls see you there~!"

I waved, "Ok Jolt!"

"Where's Leyra?" I asked myself as I scanned the area.

"C'mon my lil' bacon!" said Leyra as Tepig finished battling a lilipup. "As usual" I chuckled to myself, as Leyra went to move forward to Accumala Town.

A few mins of walking later…

"Is there any pokemon out here?" I looked around and saw an ear standing out in the field of grass. *CHANCE!* "A Lilipup! Come on! Let's catch it Mizu!" I said as I called out Mizu from his pokeball. He quickly tackled it and I threw a pokeball to the lilipup.

Walter(Male Lilipup): Vital spirit, Laidback, Likes to relax but when it is on action, it can deal great damage. Protective.

Walter stood on his hind legs and put his two front legs behind his head as he wagged his tail lazily, "…Hmph fair enough, but next time M'lad, be more considerate. It is rude to attack someone who is napping"

Mizu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry…"

I chuckled, "It was sort of my fault actually…Sorry Walter!" I leaned towards them, "Anyway! How about we train for a bit?"

"Okay!"

"Sure"

-After training- -Accumula Town-

"Finally…" A cool breeze greeted me as I entered the city of Accumula, "We are here!"

"I wonder where Leyra and Jolt are…" Just when I said that, a rowdy voice interrupted the cool breeze, "Nami darling!"

I turned around and saw Leyra running over, "I was just strollin' around town and saw ya come in! Isn't this town just grand?"

"Ah yeah I just came!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Great!" Leyra beamed, "You know what that means!"

We leaned closely to each other and jumped mid-air "SHOPPING TIME!"

Several girly moments later…

"See ya Nami!" Leyra said as she made a turn to the souvenir section, "Bye!" I waved back. *I guess I could probably hang out at the Town square-?* A crowd was forming and in front stood out a man with a weird right eye with weird clothings and a few of his troops.

"What's going on? Team Plasma?" I said as I joined the crowd. "Hey Nami" A voice said, I turned my head and saw Jolt, " These people are forcing us people to listen to some speech.." I turned my body to the front *Guess we have no choice but to listen*

"Greetings, Citizens of Accumula Town…Today, I would like to talk to you about the current state of Pokemon and Pokemon Liberation. You see…" A man with the weird clothing that stood out among the troops began talking.

"Oh my god…He won't shut up" I muttered as I impatiently waited. "Jolt how can you tolerate this?" I pouted. "I'm pretending to listen…I used to tune out when you and Leyra get into 'girl talk'" He boredly said. I looked around in the crowd and saw a green-haired pony-tail guy with a cap as he listened. *I feel uneasy at that guy…*

After a few lectures about pokemon liberations later…

"Is that guy done yet?" I said as I clutched my head that is about to explode from the talk. "Yes…" Jolt said as he finished tuning out, "FINALLY!" I said and turned, "I need to go-" KSSHT! Mizu came out of his pokeball with a trembling lip and cried. "I don't wanna be liberated Nami! Please don't leave me Nami!" Mizu hugged my leg as he bawled. I softened, *This guy* I picked him up, "Oh Mizu..You know I Won't leave you right?" I said as I hugged him and patted his back. "Nami, what did you do?" Jolt said as he walked to me, "Nothing, Mizu just got a little upset" I looked at Mizu who had calmed down and smiled.

"Feeling better Mizu?" I said as I held him out, "Yeah! Thanks Nami!" Mizu beamed as he wagged his tiny tail. "Glad his cheering up quickly" Jolt chuckled.

The green-haired man appeared in my view and I grew uneasy as he went closer. "You..know your pokemon talked?"

I held Mizu closer to me, *His weird..creep* "Who are you?"

Jolt tapped his shoulder, "Okay...NO..Excuse me but I don't think my friend wants-" He got interrupted as the creep punched him from the back. *'.Him!* Mizu frowned as he shot WATER GUN from his mouth making the creep step back in horror. He rubbed his eyes as he saw me walking backwards. "Don'.!" I gritted my teeth, "CREEP!"

"What do you want?" I asked him as he didn't want to go away. He grabbed me by the shoulder, "I…I want to hear your pokemon voices! And your really pretty!"

I frowned, *The nerve of this guy* I kicked him where the sun didn't shine on and made a dash for it. He quickly recovered and slid in front of me.

"Sorry but..I don't take no for an answer!" he says as he reaches out his pokeball and out came a purrloin dashing to us. KSSHT! Out came Walter from his pokeball and made a TACKLE KO to the purrloin.

"…Laddie, quit scaring the lassie and be off with ye! I mean…A cat really?" Walter protectively stood in front of me and Mizu. The creeper stood back in shock, "I never expected this to hear from a pokemon…"

He made a dash for it and went. "He's so weird Nami…I don't like him" Mizu looked up at me, "Yeah Mizu I know"

Walter went to Jolt's spectacles that was on the ground and picked it up, "Your glasses laddie…'Tis a shame they broke a tad"

"Ughhhh…That son of a-"

"Jolt!" I ran over to him, "Are you okay?" He frowned, "I got punched by some asshole, do you think I'm okay?"

I chuckled and took the glasses from Walter's mouth, "Oh Jolt…You want me to stop saying hi to you? Cause I totally can~!" I helped him put it on. His cheek started to bleed a bit from the cracks of his specs. "…No" Jolt smiled

"Pffft! Okay~" I meekly smiled. "Well thanks Nami, I'm gonna head to a shop to get my glasses fixed. I can't go to Striation City half-blind like this" Jolt went on his way.

"…Well Mizu, Walter, let's get going!" I said as we went.

Later outside Accumula…

-Route 2-

I threw a pokeball.

Kiki(Female): Patrat. A shy one. A little bit quick tempered.

"Welcome to the team Kiki!" I congratulated her. "Yeah! Welcome to the team!" Mizu cheered, "….Thanks" Kiki blushed. Walter nodded in approvement. I smiled, "Well guys let's get goin' shall we?"

-After training for a while-

"An eye contact!" A voice of a trainer said. "I challenge you to a battle!" He threw a pokeball and out came a lilipup.

"FINE!...GO Kiki-!" Critical hit came when Kiki got tackled by the lilipup. Blood starting spurting out of her mouth as she landed onto the grass unconsciously. "YES! I won! I-" the trainer started cheering but stopped seeing Walter's face clouded in anger.

A vengeful beat-up [By Walter] later….

"….And STAY OUT! You RAPSCALLION!" Walter said as the trainer ran for his dear life. Mizu's bottom lip started trembling seeing the state of Kiki's. My knees weakened and crashed to the ground as my eyes started spilling tears. My hand clamped over my mouth in shock. "She's not moving….Nami?" Mizu said as he lightly shook Kiki's body. "I…I'm sorry! It was all my fault!" I bawled as I put my hand over my eyes and started crying my heart out.

"…Nami, stop crying…I'm scared…" Mizu's eyes starting swelling up with tears as his bottom lip trembled. All Walter could do was look down in sadness.

"Nami?" I did not look up even from the voice.

"Nami darling…Are you okay? Are you crying?"


End file.
